gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA III
To obtain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto III, the player must complete all of the following tasks. It is possible to achieve 100% completion with the use of cheats. Portland story missions ;The Introduction * Give Me Liberty ;Luigi Goterelli * Luigi's Girls * Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up * Drive Misty For Me * Pump Action Pimp * The Fuzz Ball ;Joey Leone * Mike Lips Last Lunch * Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong * Van Heist * Cipriani's Chauffeur * Dead Skunk in the Trunk * The Getaway ;Toni Cipriani * Taking Out the Laundry * The Pick-Up * Salvatore's Called a Meeting * Triads and Tribulations * Blow Fish ;Salvatore Leone * Chaperone * Cutting the Grass * Bomb Da Base: Act I * Last RequestsSeveral missions that contribute to 100% completion can be permanently disabled if other missions are completed beforehand: *Luigi's missions "Pump-Action Pimp" and "The Fuzz Ball" must be completed before Salvatore's "Last Requests". *Joey's missions "Dead Skunk in the Trunk" and "The Getaway" must be completed before Salvatore's "Last Requests". *Kenji's missions "Kanbu Bust-out", "Grand Theft Auto", "Deal Steal", "Shima" and "Smack Down" must be completed before Donald Love's "Waka-Gashira Wipeout!" *Asuka's mission "Two-Faced Tanner" must be completed before Donald Love's mission "Grand Theft Aero". ;8-Ball * Bomb Da Base: Act II Staunton Island story missions ;Asuka Kasen * Sayonara Salvatore * Under Surveillance * Paparazzi Purge * Payday For Ray * Two-Faced Tanner ;Kenji Kasen * Kanbu Bust-out * Grand Theft Auto * Deal Steal * Shima * Smack Down ;Ray Machowski * Silence The Sneak * Arms Shortage * Evidence Dash * Gone Fishing * Plaster Blaster * Marked Man ;Donald Love * Liberator * Waka-Gashira Wipeout! * A Drop in the Ocean * Grand Theft Aero * Escort Service * Decoy * Love's Disappearance ;Asuka Kasen * Bait * Espresso-2-Go! * S.A.M. * Ransom Shoreside Vale story mission ;Catalina * The Exchange Pay-Phone missions ;Marty Chonks * The Crook * The Thieves * The Wife * Her Lover ;El Burro * Turismo * I Scream, You Scream * Trial By Fire * Big 'N' Veiny ;King Courtney * Bling-Bling Scramble * Uzi Rider * Gangcar Round-Up * Kingdom Come ;D-Ice * Uzi Money * Toyminator * Rigged to Blow * Bullion Run * Rumble Off-Road missions * Patriot Playground * Multistorey Mayhem * A Ride in the Park * Gripped! Remote controlled vehicle missions * Diablo Destruction * Mafia Massacre * Casino Calamity * Rumpo Rampage Vehicle missions * Paramedic (reach and complete Level 12 in one go)As the player progresses through the storyline, multiple gangs will become hostile to Claude or have their weaponry upgraded, making vehicle missions and Rampages extremely difficult. It is heavily advised to complete: *All Portland vehicle missions and Rampages before "The Pick-Up" and "Trial By Fire" (where the Triads become hostile after one is completed), "Sayonara Salvatore" (after which the Mafia become hostile and begin carrying Pump Shotguns), "Uzi Rider" (where the Diablos become hostile) *All Staunton Island vehicle missions and Rampages before "Kingdom Come" (where the Yardies become hostile), although the Colombian Cartel are hostile from the start of the game (but won't typically be encountered in open play until after "Last Requests") *All Shoreside Vale vehicle missions and Rampages before the final mission "The Exchange" (where the Colombian Cartel replace Pistols with Uzis and AK-47s). * Firefighter (extinguish 60 fires, 20 on each island) * Vigilante (kill 60 criminals, 20 on each island) * Taxi Driver (complete 100 fares) Import/Export * Emergency Vehicle Import/Export Crane * Industrial Import/Export Garage List (Portland) * Suburban Import/Export Garage List (Shoreside Vale) Others * Collect 100 Hidden Packages * Complete 20 Rampages * Complete 20 Unique Jumps Rewards Unlike most Grand Theft Auto games, there are no rewards for completing the game 100%. Non-Required Tasks *Deliver 10 Securicars to a lockup at Portland Harbor Video Notes de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (III) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto III fi:100% Läpipeluu GTA III:ssa fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto III pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto III pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto III ru:100% прохождение GTA III Category:GTA III Category:100% Completion